Truth or Dare
by SwPsN
Summary: James is the biggest Wolfstar-shipper. Remus and Sirius is yet to explore the other one's love. But it has started, and James does everything he can to get them together.


Truth or dare

James is the healthy one amongst the Marauders. He drinks very little, only smokes when he's really pissed, and every morning he makes a smoothie and takes a run along the Hogwarts grounds.

Peter isn't really healthy, but he doesn't drink much, and isn't a smoke-addict either. He just eats a lot of sweets and unhealthy stuff, like cookies and cakes, and a lot of sweets from Honeydukes.

Remus really is the 'good one', but he's not healthy at any means. He really likes drinking, and drinks a lot together with Sirius, Peter and the other sixth- and seventh years. He is a smoke-addict, and doesn't deny it either. He loathes vegetables and green stuff, and huffs every time he comes near to anything 'vegetable-shaped'. His favourite is chocolate, he eats it a lot. Milk chocolate is his favourite, but he doesn't say no to some white chocolate either. It sounds like he is a fat boy, but he's really thin and tall, unlike Peter.

Sirius is the 'bad guy'. He smokes cigarettes, like Peter and Remus. He drinks a lot and doesn't say no to firewhiskey on a tuesday. He doesn't eat very unhealthy though. Of course he likes chocolate and cakes and stuff, but he can eat vegetables and greens too.

Three of the boys wake up early a Saturday morning by a fumbling with sheets and curtains, and footsteps on the floor. Sirius sighs. He and the other boys were up late last night partying in their common room. James on the contrary, went to bed at 9 and slept peacefully until now, 8 in the morning.

Sirius turns around in his bed and tries to get back to sleep. He's got a bad headache and needs to sleep it out.

He hears the door to their dormitory open, and close, and he sighs in relief. He yawns and get back to sleep.

Peter wakes up at 11. He doesn't have a very bad headache from yesterday's partying, so he goes up and starts the day normally.

He meets up with James in the common room.

"Morning." he says when he sees James in the sofa.

"Hello, Pete. How's sleep?" James asks.

"Well, it was quite nice actually. I dreamed about a big cheese that someone gave to me. It was huge, and I could eat it up all by myself." Peter answers and smiles at the memory.

"Well, that's nice I guess…"

Peter sits down next to James, watching the fire in the fireplace. They've got a fire even though it's the beginning of summer and pretty hot outside. But it's cosy, and makes everything more like Hogwarts.

"How was the party last night?" James asks, with a frown on his face.

"Oh, it was great. A lot of firewhiskey and music. Sirius got really drunk…" he says and sniggers. "I don't think he knew what he was doing, but he was flirting a lot with Remus. And Remus must have been drunk to, because he flirted _back._ "

James turns to Peter.

"Sirius and Remus _flirting_? You gotta be kidding me?!" James says, his expression delighted. "It's been taking them _so_ long!"

Peter looks confused. He huffs a little and looks into the fire. Then he scowls at James.

"What do you mean 'It's been taking them so long'?"

"Oh, Pete! They are so gay for each other! Haven't you noticed? They really fancy each other Pete. Like, not just a crush, like _in love._ "

"I already know they are gay, James…" Peter says.

"They are in love Pete!"

"No way!" Peter says, suddenly realising what James meant. "They can't!"

"Don't you see Pete? This is wonderful!" James grins brightly and starts to walk up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Prongs, you shouldn't…" he gets cut of by a howl. "…do that."

In the dormitory Sirius and Remus sleeps peacefully. Both of them snuffing in their sheets. But they get abruptly waken up by a screaming James.

"I'm so happy for you my lovers!" he screams and jumps in Remus bed.

He really shouldn't have done that, you don't wake up a sleeping werewolf with a breaking hangover.

Remus howl is heard by the whole castle.

"YOU FREAKING MORON JAMES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He jumps up and throws James through the room and into the wall on the other side. Then he walks after him and pushing him up the wall.

"ARE YOU REALLY AN IDIOT? DO YOU _WANT_ TO DIE, JAMES?"

He almost strangles his friend but gets roughly taken away by a panicked Sirius.

"Remus! Stop, you're killing him!"

Remus turns around with a murderous gaze. He looks into Sirius eyes and just stares at him. Then he goes back to his bed, shut the curtains, and goes back to sleep. Soon enough Sirius and James hears snores, Remus is fast asleep.

"Geez Remus…" Sirius says, his headache coming back. He feels his bad temper drawing upon him and goes back to his bed. Leaving James choking on the floor. "That temper though…"

At 2 in the afternoon Sirius wakes up, all by himself this time, and have slept the most of his headache away. He only feels a distant pounding in the back of his head.

He yawns and stretches before drawing back the curtains. He sees Remus bed in front of him, curtains still shut. He slowly rises and trips over to Remus bed. He carefully withdraws the curtains and lay down beside Remus under the blanket. Remus sniffs a little and turns around in his sleep, putting his head on Sirius chest and holds his arms around his waist. Sirius smiles and shut the curtains again, falling asleep.

This time Remus wakes up, his head on someones chest and his arms around the persons waist. He look at the persons chest in horror before looking up, realising it's only Sirius and relaxes a bit. He carefully removes his arms from Sirius waist and sits up, yawning widely. He pulls his legs over the bedside and tries to stand up but is drawn back by a strong arm around his waist.

"Don't leave me, Moony." Sirius mumbles.

Remus smiles at his friend and lays back down.

"Sirius, we need to go up now. It's 4 in the afternoon." Remus says softly.

"Oh, come on, Remmie…" Sirius begs.

"No, I'm going up now. Follow me, or stay in my bed."

Sirius finally opens his eyes, grinning. "I'm in your bed, Moony."

Remus rolls his eyes at him, but a smile is still playing on his lips.

"Come now, Pads. We need some food." he says and give Sirius a wolfish grin.

Sirius jumps out of the bed and get dressed, he takes one of Remus's sweatshirts and a pair of black trousers. Then he waits for Remus to get dressed. He has an annoyed look on his face and goes searching everywhere for something. When he finally gives up and looks up at Sirius his gaze darkens.

"You stole my favourite sweater of all times! Give it back, Siri!"

Sirius looks down in faked confusion.

"What do you mean? I thought this was mine?"

Remus sends him a murderous gaze but takes another shirt and walks down the stairs. Sirius comes after, a little hurriedly.

"Hey, Remmie. Stay away from Prongs, will you? He maybe will try to kill you…" Sirius whispers.

"What? Why would he want to do that?" Remus asks.

"Um… You… You like… almost strangled him 5 hours ago…" Sirius answers quietly.

"I did what?!" Remus looks at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay, Remmie! I took you off him before it was too late, everything's fine!"

Remus still looks at Sirius in shock. _He, Remus John Lupin, had tried to strangle his best friend? He really is a monster, then…_ Remus thought, tears starting to fill up his eyes.

"I din't mean to do that…" he whispers, trying to hold back the tears.

"Moony! No, don't cry! It wasn't that bad!" Sirius says, hugging Remus. "Moonsie, it's alright."

Remus sobs onto Sirius chest, holding his best friend. He cries and Sirius slowly makes circles with his hand on Remus back to comfort him. And it works.

"Why did I do it?" Remus asks.

"He woke you up. By screaming and jumping in your bed…"

"Really? He should have known!" Remus says.

"Oh, yes, he did! And I'm positively sure he won't try it again."

Remus and Sirius walks down the stairs together, passing through the common room without even a glance at James and Peter who sits in the couch by the fire. They walk straight to the portrait-hole and out in the corridor.

They slowly make their way to the kitchens. The house-elves gladly make them some breakfast and give them a lot of sweets.

"Mm… I love breakfast in the kitchens…" Remus says with his mouth full of cookies.

"Me too, Moons." Sirius says, drinking up his bottle of butterbeer.

When they are full of unhealthy things they thank for the 'food' and walk back to the common room.

James meets them in the portrait-hole.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"The kitchens." Remus answers. "I love breakfast in the kitchens…"

"No! Remus! I could have made some breakfast for you! You need to think of your health. Or you will end up looking like Pete…" James says, shooting a glance at Peter by the fire.

"Hey! I heard you!"

"Do I look fat to you, Prongs?" Remus asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well…no. But you will! I could have made you some smoothies and fruits, and some sandwiches with tomatoes on."

Remus snorts loudly at James. As if he would ever eat a tomato… Fruits… Sometimes James is really silly.

Sirius smiles at Remus. He punches him gently on the shoulder.

"Remus eating fruits and vegetables? I really want to see that!"

The rest of the day goes to studying and following Snape around the castle, shooting some hexes at his back. His face is always equally funny.

They go to bed early, all four of them, which is really unusual, and sleeps the whole night.

The rest of the week is as normal as ever. Maybe Sirius and Remus is flirting a little more than usual, but nothing else has changed.

On friday morning James stands in front of them while getting dressed. Ready to tell them his big surprise.

"Alright, fellas! I have something you really want to hear, to tell you!" he looks out over his small audience. Everyone shooting him weird looks.

"Tell us then, you shithead." Sirius says.

"Patience, Padfoot! I, James Potter, is going at today's party!" he declares, triumphantly.

Remus and Sirius stares at him. Peter doesn't, he already knew this. But Sirius is really shocked. He stands there, mouth open, looking at him. Remus recovers from the shock and says,

"We need a big party for this one…"

So, between lessons, Sirius and Remus plans the perfect party. They make a list of everything they need.

• Firewhiskey — from the kitchens

Butterbeer — from the kitchens

Food — the kitchens

• Snacks — from Honeydukes

• Games — truth or dare

• Decorations

(Only for 6 and 7 years)

The list is short, but what more do you need? Decorations can James and Peter fix. Remus and Sirius is best at snacks and drinks.

After dinner Remus goes down to the kitchen to get some drinks and food. The house-elves are happy to help and gives him a great lot of things. He struggles to take everything up to the common room, at the same time Sirius takes James's invisibility cloak and sneak out of the castle, to Hogsmeade and Honeydukes. He too struggles with the snacks to get everything back to the castle.

Back in the common room James and Peter are done with decorations, and Remus is done fixing the 'drink-and-snack- table'. Sirius stumbles into the common room, breathing hard.

"Mrs Norris followed me through the whole castle! I had to run here!" he breathes.

"Oh, darling! What a horrible adventure, running through the castle! You must be exhausted!" James snickers playfully.

Sirius mutters to himself. James always makes fun of Sirius bad fettle. Remus would have been the same, but because he's a werewolf, things affect him in different ways. So no training doesn't affect his fettle.

The Marauders fix the common room the whole evening, and all the passers-by look at them curiously.

At 10 they are done at emptying the common room from 1-5 years. James stands up onto a chair and says,

"Welcome to the Marauders' party, set up especially for me!"

Everyone looks at him strangely.

"I mean it. I'm going to be here tonight, partying with my fellow Marauders."

Everyone cheers, this is the first time James is at a party since year 4. (Not that they were allowed to party at that age.)

The party begins with Sirius drinking a glass of Firewhiskey. Everyone darts to the drinks and snacks, even James, even though he only drinks Butterbeer. After awhile the Marauders walks out of the portrait-hole and out in the grounds.

"Anyone wanting a cigarette?" Remus asks.

"Sure." Peter answers and takes one from Remus.

James only frowns.

"Oh, come on, Prongs! Just this time! We're celebrating you, after all!" Sirius says.

James sighs and takes a cigarette from Remus.

They all stand out there smoking awhile. Remus looks up at the sky, looking concerned.

"It's full moon in four days…" he says.

"Yeah. We'll be with you, Moony." Sirius says and places an arm around his taller friend. "I promise everything will be okay."

They come back to the common room, take a few drinks, and silence the crowd.

"It's time for truth or dare!" Sirius yells to everyones' cheers.

They sit down on the floor in a big circle, so that everyone can see each other. Everyone except James is a little drunk.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink and smoke that much, Remmie. You're a prefect after all…" Sirius whispers in Remus ear, he flushes.

Sirius starts everything up.

"Evans, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she says, slightly nervous.

"Okay… How many people have you kissed?" he asks.

"Eh…" Evans flushes a deep red. "No one…"

Sirius raises his eyebrow, but keeps quiet. Evans asks her friend Marlene, who asks Sirius,

"How many times have you slept with anyone?"

He smiles charmingly at her, an angry feeling growing in Remus stomach when he sees that smile. "Five people, more than five times a total." Sirius answers, still smiling that charming smile that makes Remus legs go numb.

Sirius looks everyone in the eye, before turning to James.

"Jamesie… Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he says, bored.

"Alright then. Kiss Evans." Sirius says, grinning. It was no secret that James was crushing on Lily.

James' eyes goes wide. He stares at Sirius and his smug grin, then at Evans who looks terrified. James takes a deep breath and goes up to Lily, looking unsure. Then he lean in and kiss her. He ends the kiss quickly and walks back to Sirius wrestling him down, while shouting.

"YOU IDIOT, MORON! YOU WILL GET FOR THIS!"

Then he sits up with an evil face.

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius is truly scared now. He knows James, he knows that he can come up with anything. He takes a drink from a firewhiskey bottle and turns to James, looking him in the eye.

"Dare", he says.

James's grin broaden and he looks even more evil. Sirius drinks up the whole bottle, feeling the burning sensation in his throat, while waiting for James's decision.

"Alright, alright, Pads." he says. "Whenever you want, this evening, you should kiss your crush in front of everyone."

Sirius just stares, he is drunk, but he can still see what's coming from this. He mutters to himself,

"Maybe you should have killed him last week, Moony…"

But he plays cool and answers that 'of course he should do that'. Then he passes on and soon everyone has gotten a question. Everyone except Peter and Remus.

"Remus", some girl in year 7 says. "Truth or dare?"

Remus inhales slowly, and stares at her. _Did she really ask_ him _?_ he thinks to himself.

"Er… Truth." he says.

She smiles, confessing that this was what she wanted him to answer. "Are you gay?"

He flushes a deep red. He has only told his fellow Marauders and Lily about this. Lily and Remus are rather good friends. But he has to answer, and so he does. "Yes."

Everyone cheers and applaud at him, which only makes him even more embarrassed. Both Lily and Sirius hug him tightly.

Remus asks Peter if he was in love with that Hufflepuff, he was, and Peter asked some other girl about her virginity. She wasn't a virgin.

The game goes on, but soon the Marauders realise they need a pause, it's 2 in the morning, so they turns on some muggle music and everyone starts to drink and party again.

Remus closes in on the drunk Sirius on the couch. Remus has been drinking a lot, but since he is a werewolf he doesn't get drunk as easily as others. So he's kind of sober still.

Sirius, by the way, is not sober. He's drinking and smoking a lot and can barely stand. To not show that, he sits in his couch. He's a smart guy.

"Hey, Pads." Remus says and sits down beside his mate. "You haven't kissed your crush yet."

Remus feels a bitter taste in his mouth while thinking about it.

"Huh?" Sirius says. "Yeah, right… Kissing…"

He doesn't feel too good about it.

"Who is it, Sirius?" Remus asks.

"Can't tell you."

"Of course you can! If you tell me about yours, I tell you about mine." That wasn't really true, he didn't want to say it out loud even to himself.

"Alright, then, Remmie. He's got…amber eyes…brown hair…he's…cute and…really sexy…and tall." Sirius mumbles. "He's…awesome. And he is the love of my life."

Remus smiles at the description, he so wants Sirius to talk about him like that. So softly, as if he can break if he speaks to harshly.

"I guess it's my turn then… He's shorter than me. He's got black long hair, and is pretty fit. He likes drinking and being with his friends. He loves his friends more than anything else." Remus says.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well, Moony." Sirius says, he has come very close to Remus those past minutes without Remus realising it. He doesn't back away, instead he leans forward and kiss Sirius on the mouth. At first Sirius tenses, but then he deepens the kiss, and tug at Remus's bottom lip. He licks Remus' lips and his hands wanders over Remus's body. Remus right hand is in Sirius hair, the other under his shirt. Sirius moans. Remus takes Sirius' legs around his body so that he sits in Remus's lap. Then he touches Sirius everywhere he can reach.

They don't realise that the party stopped to look at them. The kiss gets more and more intense and fierce and James puts his invisibility cloak over them, and quietly whispers 'Muffliato' so the others can't hear them.

James hugs Peter out of joy.

"Finally!"


End file.
